


That's a shame

by fallminpark



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Choi San, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Human Jung Wooyoung, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, San is a demon, Shameless Smut, Smut, demon hunter wooyoung, incubus choi san, wooyoung is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallminpark/pseuds/fallminpark
Summary: Wooyoung should've seen this coming, honestly. Luckily, he’s very gay but hasn’t taken a dick like the demon’s in a long time, if ever. So: get laid by a demon and take the secret to his grave, or refuse to sleep with the attractive man and get dragged to hell.ORIncubus San, Demon hunter Wooyoung. They fuck.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	That's a shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is day three of a challenge im doing on twitter, halloween with ateez! Today's prompt was demon hunter, so here you go. If it seems like it's rushed, I posted this at 11:45pm so i could say i did it for the specific day. Anyways, enjoy!

Wooyoung walked down his street, the lamps seeming extra bright at 3:26 in the morning. He had gotten a house call from a nice woman three streets away who said there was some kind of evil in her house that’s taunting her little chihuahua, and as a demon hunter, Wooyoung was asked to come remove the force and track where it is. 

People didn’t understand it was a lot harder than just walking into a house and putting the demon in a jar like a ghostbuster or something. He had to find the source of the power so he could cut it off there if the demon was on another dimension, which was the easiest to deal with. If the demon had somehow gotten onto the same plain as them, on the same dimension, Wooyoung had to find the demon itself and try and verbally get it to go back home or, in most cases, use force in the form of sigils and a gun that’s specifically made to put a net over them so Wooyoung could bring the demon down to his home station. What the people at the station do from there, he never questioned because his work stopped the second he brought the demon in. If he started questioning then he might start raising suspicion towards himself, and that’s the last thing he wanted.

Climbing the stairs of a middle aged trophy wife’s house wasn’t what Wooyoung thought he could be doing at batshit early on a Wednesday, but that just comes with the job. Grabbing the gold door knocker, Wooyoung hit it against the wood door three consecutive times and took a step away when he heard the rush of high heels against linoleum inside.

The door was tugged open, Wooyoung coming face to face with a woman who couldn’t have looked more frazzled while holding her little growling dog. “Oh, thank goodness you’re here! The evil spirit stuff, It keeps happening in my late husband’s study, please come with me.” She turned and started walking, leaving Wooyoung to follow her in and close the door behind him, toeing off his shoes before hurrying to catch up. He pulled his black hair back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck in case the job got physical.

The lady was waiting at the open door to a dark room, holding her dog who was yipping and biting in the direction of the doorway. “It’s in here, Wooyoung-ssi. Please help.” Wooyoung nodded before putting a hand on his belt and standing in the open doorway, not seeing anything alarming yet.

“Okay ma’am, please take the dog and go into the living room away from this door.” This house was so big there’s no way there was the only one living room. “I don’t know how long this will take, and I'd prefer to have you safe away from this door. When I'm finished, I'll come find you and we can talk payment.” The lady nodded and bowed before walking away, Wooyoung echoing with his own bow before entering the room and closing the door behind himself effectively trapping him in the room.

The air held a heavy heat, one sign that there is a demon in the area. The heat was crawling under his sweater, telling him that the demon was within the room or the source was in the room. Wooyoung assumed this was a case of a demon in another dimension, so all Wooyoung had to do was close the source and he could finally be home, cuddled in his nice cool bed.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Wooyoung started hunting around the dark room for the small glowing orb. He reached to flick on the lights, but they refused to fully turn on and only glitched a few small sparks of light. “Huh,” Wooyoung muttered under his breath as this hasn't happened before. This might not be a demon thing, it could be a rich person who is actually poor but refuses to move or accept reality so instead they don’t pay any bills. That’s the most probable situation.

“Are you looking for something?” A seductive voice spoke from behind his shoulder, causing Wooyoung to jump back and twirl around, coming face to face with an extremely attractive man with raven hair and a slight smirk. He had failed to contain his wandering eyes from drifting over the lean man’s body- his completely nude and excited body. A chuckle exited his lips, and Wooyoung’s eyes shot back up to glowing red eyes.

Wooyoung swallowed, his throat completely dry and barely any air in his lungs. “You’re the demon of this place? Are you an incubus?” He hadn’t ever come eye to eye with a sex demon before, but with the raw magnetism this man had it was just short of obvious what kind of demon he is. He could already feel his own dick stirring in his pants, half from the energy of the room and the other half just from being in front of a handsome hot man he could imagine bending over or being bent over by.

Said man laughed a chest shaking laugh and reached forward to run a long fingernail down Wooyoung’s cheekbone. “I sure am, little hunter. Not so little, by the looks of it.” The demon’s eyes stayed on Wooyoung’s growing bulge, before he looked back up and smirked again. His smirk was infuriating, it’s like his entire face changes to make the sex appeal stronger. Wooyoung shook his head and stepped back, trying to clear his head of the haze. 

“Okay demon, we can do this two ways. Either you peacefully leave the house, or I take you down to my unit and they deal with you there.” The demon playfully frowned in response, taking a step closer causing Wooyoung to take a step back, his back just barely touching the wall. 

“I’m sure the people at your station aren’t half as attractive as you. They probably don’t smell like the most edible chocolate cake, either. So, let’s make a deal little hunter.” Did this demon think Wooyoung was stupid or naive? Never make a deal with the devil, it’s just common sense. No devil has offered a deal before, they usually just hiss, spit or curse at him for talking to them. Wooyoung would never say yes to a deal with the (literal) devil, but curiosity was causing him to wonder. 

Clearing his throat, Wooyoung answered, “What’s the deal, demon? This doesn’t mean i’m agreeing, I'm just… curious.” Wooyoung crossed his arms and leaned more of his weight on the wall, trying to seem more nonchalant. 

The demon smirked and placed a light hand on Wooyoung’s waistline, the other trying to remain unbothered. “Well, it’s quite simple actually. I’m an incubus, so I feed off sex.” Oh no, this better not be going where Wooyoung thinks. He can’t promise he’ll say no, no matter how taboo. “You consentually let me fuck you, fast and hard, and i’ll leave and never bother this family again. If you say no, then I call my friends and we drag you to the underworld along with that demonic yipping dog. Silly thing, having a pet like that.” Wooyoung couldn’t hear anything after the word underworld.

Wooyoung should've seen this coming, honestly. Luckily, he’s very gay but hasn’t taken a dick like the demon’s in a long time, if ever. So: get laid by a demon and take the secret to his grave, or refuse to sleep with the attractive man and get dragged to hell. Honestly, the decision was made up already and the demon could tell by the way the hand on his waist tightened and his eyes grew bloodier, a captivating smile on his lips.

The demon leaned forward until his lips touched Wooyoung’s ear and said, “Call me San, little hunter. Tell me your name and I'll treat you real nice.” Having a man dirty talk to him made Wooyoung’s hips thrust forward, nothing in his mind reminding him to never give a demon his name. 

Putting a hand on the heated defined chest in front of him, Wooyoung didn’t meet San’s eyes when he said, “Wooyoung.” San’s lips touched his jaw and started leaving sloppy wet kisses on his jaw line. 

San pulled away and pulled Wooyoung to the desk in the study, clearing everything off with a swipe of his arm and laying the human down with their fronts touching. San sucked in a breath through his teeth, his hard dick leaking precum on Wooyoung’s jeans. Pushing a hand under his shirt to touch Wooyoung’s nipples, San’s mouth moved to unzip the jeans with his teeth pulling them down with a smooth move of the unoccupied hand. He spread Wooyoung’s legs apart, the clean shaven and pretty pink hole looking delicious. 

Wooyoung's eyes were shut tight in pleasure of having his nipples played with, but they flew open when a warm lick was left right over his tight hole. Wooyoung’s head slammed back down as San’s tongue started moving furiously but precisely, a drawn out “San” leaving his mouth. His eyes opened again, the urge to look at the hot man between his legs overwhelming the urge to succumb to pleasure.

Two golden eyes met his own, watching and absorbing every one of Wooyoung’s pants and moans of pleasure. San’s strength had started to come back from beginning to feed, but being surrounded but the scent of chocolate cake while eating out a sexually frustrated demon hunter made San want to fuck this man even more. San pulled his tongue off and leaned over Wooyoung, his teeth leaving bruises all over Wooyoung’s neck and jawline.

Using the saliva from his tongue, which was just as thick as lube, San shoved two fingers into Wooyoung, wandering and stretching to find the swollen spot in him. With long fingers working Wooyoung open, Wooyoung’s one hand teased the nipple San wasn’t working on while the other reached forward to palm San’s hard cock. San knew he found the spot when Wooyoung’s pelvis jumped again, so San eased a third finger in with minimal to no resistance while the dry hand on his own cock was more of a weight than useful in pleasing him. 

Wooyoung was embarrassingly close to cumming already, so he moaned out, “San, please just fuck me already.” San laughed at the urgency, pulling out his fingers and spitting in his hand to lather the saliva on his dick.

“Aw, does Wooyoung-ah want to get fucked by the big bad demon?” San was teasing, not even out of breath and feeling the rush of being satisfied running through his veins and powering him on. Hearing San say his name caused Wooyoung’s dick to twitch as San was still lathering his own dick. 

San pressed the head of his cock against the ring of muscle, bottoming out in one single thrust. Wooyoung’s head harshly hit the desk, the feeling of a dick perfectly filling him causing him to dance the line of orgasm. San must have noticed, as he said, “Not before me, little human,” and proceeded to jackhammer his hips into Wooyoung at an inhuman pace.

Wooyoung’s breath was knocked completely out of him as his back arched and the demon’s hand moved from his nipple to a makeshift cockring to herd off the orgasm. Wooyoung’s vision started darkening around the edges, his whole body feeling like he was laying on a livewire. The hand moved from around his dick, and San painted Wooyoung’s insides. The feeling of being used like this made Wooyoung screech out before cumming harder than he ever had before. Being unable to stop it, Wooyoung threaded a hand into the San’s silky strands and dragged his head close so their lips sloppily came together. 

San was still cumming somehow, Wooyoung’s legs shaking with the overstimulation. San kissed like he fucked, dirty and fast but so precise. Wooyoung licked the seam of San’s lips, the other quickly pulled away from Wooyoung and looked him in his eyes, a look of shock appearing on the golden eyes. 

Laughing at the look, Wooyoung said, “What, no one kisses you when you fuck them? That’s a shame, really.” His voice was hoarse, his head starting to hurt from the sheer force of the orgasm. After a moment of heavy breathing from Wooyoung and radio silence from San, Wooyoung made eye contact with San and dragged his eyes down to the flaccid big still large cock in him. 

Slowly pulling out, San backed away and grabbed a random shirt laying around to wipe the cum that was starting to leak out of Wooyoung. At the human’s awestruck look, San said, “What, no one ever cleans you up after? That’s a shame, really. I may be a demon, but i’m great as sex and that includes the aftercare part too.”

Wooyoung blushed at hearing his own words get echoed back as him, getting up and pulling his jeans on while still feeling cum leak out of him. At this point, he just needed to finish up here, get paid, and crash at home. 

The demon and the human looked at each other, before Wooyoung finally said, “Well, I held up my part of the bargain. Please leave this woman’s house.” San smirked at that, the damn smirk seeming sexier after the same man fucked him and ate him out. 

“Happily. Bye bye, Wooyoung.” San disappeared in thin air, leaving Wooyoung to exit the room that smelled of sex and limp to the room with the woman. Among entering, he noticed the woman and dog were gone but a note was left on the table. 

‘Wooyoung-si, i have gone to bed, but i left an envelope on money here for you. If that’s not enough, please call xxx-xxxx. Thank you for your work, please let me know how it went!’ Wooyoung placed the note down and picked up the white envelope, opening it and seeing nearly triple what he usually charged. Now, Wooyoung wasn’t a saint (obviously) so he took a few bills out and left them on the table but put the rest in his back pocket.

After writing a letter back letting the woman know the demon was officially gone, Wooyoung was back on the road and entering the code to his apartment block. He refused to even start to think about San, instead focusing on his studies and what homework he had to do. The sun had started rising, and his watch said it was just after 5am as he rolled in. He let out a large yawn and entered the code to his own house, going straight to the closet to drop off his gun and shrug off his coat. 

“Wooyoung, what a surprise.” San laid lounged out on Wooyoung’s own couch, as the human’s jaw dropped in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @fallminpark


End file.
